In semiconductor fabrication, a silicon wafer may be located on a pedestal as materials are deposited on or removed from the wafer and during other manufacturing processes. A pedestal can refer to an apparatus capable of receiving and supporting a silicon wafer or other suitable element and/or capable of maintaining certain process conditions. The pedestal may include devices for maintaining process conditions such as, for example, a resistance heating element, a radio frequency (RF) antenna, and a thermocouple, other such equipment, or subcombinations thereof.
External electrodes may be attached to studs embedded in the pedestal that are electrically connected to the devices in the pedestal and power those devices. Since these electrodes are in contact with the pedestal, they can experience high thermal cycling during the fabrication processes. Also, the electrodes can see high bending and shear stresses at the attachment of the electrodes to the studs during routine maintenance and handling.